To identify and evaluate new chemotherapeutic agents for the management of disseminated malignancies. To develop and evaluate protocols employing new concepts of combination chemotherapy and dose scheduling. To explore and evaluate the combination of different modalities of cancer therapy (surgery, radiotherapy, chemotherapy, and immunotherapy). BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Gottlieb, J.A., M.D., Benjamin, R.S., M.D., Baker, L.H., D.O., O'Bryan, R.M., M.D., Sinkovics, J.G., M.D., Hoogstraten, B., M.D., Quagliana, J.M., M.D., Rivkin, S.E., Bodey, G.P., Sr., M.D., Rodriguez, V., M.D., Blumenschein, G.R., M.D., Saiki, J.H., M.D., Coltman, C., Jr., M.D., Burgess, M.A., M.D., Sullivan, P., M.D., Thigpen, T., M.D., Bottomley, R., M.D,, Balcerzak, S., M.D., and Moon, T.E., Ph.D. The Role of DIC (Dimethyl Triazeno Imidazole Carboxamide Decarbazine, NSC 45388) in the Chemotherapy of Sarcomas, Cancer Treatment Reports, Vol. 60, No. 2, February, 1976, pp. 199-203. Saiki, J.H., M.D. Adjuvant Chemotherapy of Breast Cancer. Rocky Mountain Medical Journal, Sept.-Oct., 1976, Vol. 73, pp. 254-256.